Martini Kiss
by Amaya Hitomi 253
Summary: Harry Potter is not the same boy everyone thought they knew and loved. Oh no. This harry is darker and more sinister than before, so is Hermione. And what is this group of assasins running around called Martini kiss, and to top it off, what is a Lotus?Yao


Martini Kiss

Amaya Hitomi 253

A/N: Hi, this is a new story of mine. First let's say this, Yes, Harry does have new powers but they're not that special, yes this is punk Harry. Why? Because there just isn't enough. I skipped the shopping so don't worry. All the back-story will wind up being included so if you don't understand something it'll come up ok. Anyway done! Amaya-Chan

-xXx- Chapter 1: Morning Star -xXx- 

Rating: M- most likely.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Blaise.

Warning: Dark content, suicidal thoughts, child abuse.

Darkness touches every crevice of this room. Tainting the already blood stained wall a darker crimson colour. Silence stretches its tangible depressant along the small, obscenely dark room. Blood drips down the walls, red overriding the beige peeling wall paint at a despairingly slow pace. Despair, Pain, Sadness, are tangible in the hot balmy summer air. It feels like suffering, why is he suffering?

A ragged breath is suddenly heard coughing, wheezing, and practically screaming in the small silence. "Heh he did a number on me this time" a pain lace breath sounded. There lying on a sack of straw disguised as a mattress, is our favourite wizard in training, Harry Potter. His eyes, glasses less, have a dull sparkle of insane amusement. His hair, lying flat, was a weird dark purple, black, and blood mixture. His skin was so pale, from both blood loss and in exposure to direct sunlight. His body a fusion of bruises, scars, cuts, and dark caked blood.

"Bloody Hell Potter. What's with letting the Muggle effing beat on you like that?" Said a new voice. This one silky, smooth, and aristocratic. Said with a hint of edge that never seems to leave his voice. A tall man suddenly appears in the darkened, bloody corner. He had black hair, shiny and soft ebony tresses brushing a pale neck. His hard onyx eyes quickly losing its steely look, mostly worn around annoying preppy kids. He was wearing a black dress shirt and tight black pants, His silver studded belt glinted in the moonlight.

"Yeah Harry, though It's not like the dude could kill you, but that can't be comfortable. I mean I swear faking being a werewolf is bloody exhausting." Said the next man to appear. He had dark brown hair, and amber eyes, hat showed a hidden fire. His tight black t-shirt and black pants with bondage straps made him look a lot younger than he truly was, though he is only 20 years older than Harry.

"Remus, Severus. I thought you people would never get here. God a little clubbing would be a nice get away from this place. I really need a drink. Hold on a sec while I heal myself" Harry said closing his eyes, a silvery bright light lights up the room, an instant later Harry Potter stood. All of his ailments gone, He was dressed similarly to the other two, Black short-sleeved dress shirt over a longer sleeved pink shirt and pink tie, and a pair of black and pink bondage pants.

"Shut up you cheeky brat, and put a move on it I just know there's a drink calling my name." Severus says flipping his black hair.

"For someone who is supposed to be straight edge you sure don't talk like it" Harry and Remus laugh. Severus pouts and folds his arms over his chest.

"Ok, Ok we're leaving before Hermione blows a fuse and goes into a long explanation on the theories Aristotle had on being early." Harry says walking over to the window. He turns quickly searching around the room. He pulls out a small dagger and quick as a bullet he throws it and it hits the wall.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" Snape asks

"There's a little fly on the wall. Didn't think she'd like to be left out of the clubbing would she?" He giggles. A women's laugh rings out through the room.

"Should have known you'd find me. Hiding in you room is no fun." say a teenage girl. Then appears the girl. She was tall for a girl about 5'7", and wasn't extremely skinny but wasn't fat either. Her short Pink and red hair accents her slight tan, and fire colour eyes. She was dresses in a red plaid skirt and a black t-shirt with a red and black tie.

"Hey October."

"Hi Fire"

"Fire" Greets Remus, Harry, and Severus respectively.

"Hey," She says heading towards the window "Ready to get the move on? I know they're has to be someone hot to talk to, seeing you guys everyday makes me desperate," She smirks before jumping out the window. Harry rolls his eyes and follows. Once he hit's the pavement he sees October, or Fire as she's sometimes called talking to his best friend Hermione. Hermione, wearing a black chained skirt and pink dress shirt with a black tie, was sitting on a silver Miata.

"Mione!" Harry said giving her a hug "What up? Fire is not trying to convince you you're a lesbian is she?"

"Hey Harry," She says hopping off the car and sliding into the back seat. Harry and October climb in next to her while Remus and Severus pop into the front seats. Soon they were driving into London, and to one of their favourite clubs "pure disdain". It was a mix of magic and muggle, and was catered to the punk scene. Many famous artist and bands play here. Tonight AFI was supposed to be performing, Davey and Jade, are good friends with the gang because they were also Loti.

Lotus or Loti is a type of magical creatures, which are descendants from the Gods. They all had a few special powers and affinities. Most of the time having to do with a nature. They all belong to a family, with the name of a gemstone, and are a mixture of many different types of magical creatures.

As soon as Harry hit the door, he headed straight for the dance floor. Harry worked his way around the room dancing with a mixture of boys and girls. Grinding close with some, and not others. After quite a bit of dancing he made his way over to the bar and ordered a Virgin White Rabbit, sitting at the bar sipping his drink he feels someone walk up to him and sit next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asks motioning the bar tender.

"Talk about what happens in your house"

"That is not my fucking house that will never be anything of mine besides my own personal hell. "

"Exactly why you should talk about it. I know it's eating you up inside, so just tell me. I know what it can be like faking who you really are just to be safe. Hell I faked being a werewolf to be close to the one I loved, now look at me. I have to pay for it by pretending all the time, and my love, and alignment, is still secret."

"I just do what's expected of me. Being a Lotus has trapped me into hiding a part of myself, Hiding one part means hiding the whole thing. No one needs to know me. You and Sev are my family. October, and Mione are my family. I don't need everyone to know that for it to be true."

"Just please if anything is bothering you, tell me."

"Of course Remus, you know you should hit the floor Davey said they were playing 'Morning Star' just for you."

"He, he of course he is, He knows how much I love that song."

_**And in the morning**_

_**There is nothing left**_

_**But what's inside of me**_

--------…x…x…-------- 

"Hello?' Harry said flipping his phone open. It's the next morning and the gang minus October, who is a muggle, crashed at Severus' Mansion. Everyone else was sleep and Harry was the only one up sitting in the vast kitchen made of black and gold marble, drinking a cup of coffee. "It's Harry. Yea we went out last night." Harry nods a few times while the person on the other end says some more things. "Yeah we could do it. How much? Oh, that's cool. Ok. Alright bye." He flips the phone close. He continued his coffee in silence until Hermione walks into the kitchen.

"Thank god I didn't drink as much as October, I know she's gonna wake up with a killer head ache. What's up Harry?" Hermione said in one breath before gulping down some coffee.

"We have a job today, the four of us. Wait until the others are up then I'll give the details"

"Ok Harry, is it a big job?"

"Yea, and it could get messy" the next to enter was Remus. He also grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table with them saying that Severus was in the shower. As soon as he entered, Harry turned to them.

"Ok Boss just called me with a new job; it's for all of us."

Oh Yeah!"

"Our target is Minister Fudge. Boss said that it had to be done quietly and made to look like an accident. We have about four weeks so I think we should split this up a bit. That way we could have it done by my birthday."

"Yea I agree, me and Remus could take up the preparation. That way you kids could get brushed up on your training, just because you are some of the best out there it doesn't mean you can't still brush up a bit." Severus spoke up.

"Yea your right. I think I'm going to go to the library. Sev, meet me there ok?" Remus said standing

"Ok"

"All right you guys go get started." Severus turned on his heel and walked out with Remus. Harry sighs.

** -----xXx Flashback xXx----- **

**7-year-old Harry walked alone in a park. His Uncle threw him out of the house again while he, Dudley, and Petunia went to the mall. Harry didn't even know how he got there but that was where he was. While sitting in a patch of daisies, a man walked up to him. The man had on a black trench coat and a hat to save his ears from the cold. His warm blue eyes made him seem inviting. **

**"Hello little one, Why are you all alone? Are you lost?" Harry shook his head very fast.**

**"No my uncle says that I'm a freak and that I have to stay outside until they come back from the mall."**

**"Really? You're uncle doesn't sound that nice…"**

**"He's not! He's mean, mean, mean! Just cause I'm special, and I like to read and learn, he hits me. I'd kill him if I had a good enough reason, and a way to not get caught."**

**"You're quite angry for a young child. You're magical, a Lotus if I'm not mistaken. Would you like to go to my house? It's not so cold inside."**

**"Umm Ok" Harry stood and grasped the elder man's hand. He walked along with the man, Talking about Magic, and other things. When they came up to a big house, Harry stared in awe at the beautiful home. The man walked up and opened the door, and they stepped into a living room. The living room was cosy done in the colours white and green.**

**"Remus, Severus! Come I want you to meet this marvellous child."**

**"We're busy!"**

**"His name is Harry Potter!" Suddenly and instantaneously, there was a rumble as the adult ran down the stairs. **

"**You've gotta be kidding me. My nephew? Here? I though Albus took him to the states." said a man with brown hair and amber eyes. He had on a pair of ripped jeans and a The Cure band shirt. Next to him, a man with black hair and eyes looked equally interestedly at the small boy, who hid behind the blue-eyed man's leg. **

"**Don't worry child, they won't hurt you, they're just like you, Magical. They're even a part of my certain group of friends we are known as…. Martini Kiss….**

** -----xXx End Flashback xXx----- **

"Harry is you listening to me?" Hermione said sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah. You want a shower first got it, meet you in the basement." Harry said smiling at his best friend. What would he do with out her?

** -----xXx Flashback xXx----- **

" **What is Martin Kiss? You didn't mention that on the way over" Harry said staring at a man, he has come to trust in the span of 19 minutes.**

**" Martini Kiss is a group of people who… kill… people for me."**

**" Like Death Eaters?" Harry asked starting to back away to the door, he thought the man would be different than the death eaters he mentioned earlier.**

" **No! Nothing like that. I kill people for other people who then pay me. Or people who truly piss me off." The man said dropping to one knee " Come on Harry I won't hurt you," Harry visibly relaxed at learning he won't be killed. He looked over to the men standing there watching the conversation unfold. The brown haired one looked extremely familiar, like someone he's met before, it then clicked with him**

**" Uncle Moony? What happened to you after my parents died?" Remus looked up surprised. How did a little boy, who was but a baby since the last time he was seen, remember him?**

" **Albus took you away and said you had to go somewhere safe…" Harry flinched and the still unnamed man growled, " OK what did I miss and who am I going to have to kill?"**

" **His guardians are anything but safe." The unnamed man hissed out " I found him in the park, in the freezing cold, with no coat, playing in a patch of daisies. His Uncle told him to wait outside while he went to the mall! How can you leave a child outside in the cold. And from what Harry said on the way here, they hit him! Hit him! Harry Potter! Do they know what could happen to them."**

**" They've always hit me, I'm used to it. I can heal myself right up so I can sneak out to the library and read. Or I go visit my friend October."**

" **That's not the point Harry. They should not be hitting a child, especially a royal child. We could murder them if we wanted to."**

" **Could we! I'd love to murder them!"**

" **Sure you could, you just have to join…"**

" **Wait" Remus spoke up " We are not recruiting a child! Especially not Harry. I don't want a child to bear the burdens of being an assassin, having someone's blood on you hands. I say no!"**

"**I vote yes" Severus, who just stayed quiet finally spoke. " The exact reason we should recruit Harry. He's going to have to do it eventually anyway. We all know voldimort isn't dead and first thing is he is going to come after Harry. Not to mention death eaters, and the Order."**

**" What I don't like" Harry said glaring at them, which is extremely cute because he's 7 " Is all of you people deciding for me what I'm going to do."**

" **Well Harry what are you going to do?" The man asked. Harry just smiled and winked, before walking up to a couch and sitting down. The man just smirked and sat next to him. **

"**Welcome to Martini Kiss Harry."**

** -----xXx End Flashback xXx----- **

" Ok Harry what do you want to start with? We could start in the gun range if you want." Hermione said after her shower. She was dressed in regular work out clothes. Harry just sat there for a minute wondering what he wanted o do.

"I dunno I don't actually feel like training right now. I don't feel to good today."

"It's kind of to early in the summer to be training anyway, I mean we only got out of school last week."

" Yea."

" Harry can I ask you something in secret?"

" Sure thing what's up?"

"What do you think of Slytherins?"

" They're ok, why?"

"I think I'm more Slytherin than Gryffindor most days"

"I have that same feeling sometimes. Maybe it come with the whole assassin thing? I was supposed to be in Slytherin. The only reason why I didn't go was because I had to protect Martini Kiss."

" Me to Harry! Do you think we made a good decision? Being in Gryffindor? You know they are more nosy that necessary. And Ron…"

" Oh yea Ron."

" What are we going to do with him? He is really starting to annoy me. I don't even really want anything to do with him."

" I dunno what we could do Mione. It's not like we could suddenly just change?"

"Why can't we? We don't have to tell everyone everything but we could at least start being ourselves. I mean I really hate wearing that crappy pink sweater."

" Ok Hermione you've all ways been the smart on I guess we should"

"That also means that you have to bring those grades of yours up to as far as you usually are ok?"

"OK FINE! I'll do it, just don't push it to far."

" OK Harry. I think I'm going to go to the mall want me to pick up something for you?"

"Sure, anything that would look good on me, and the new AFI CD, You know Davey would have one of his Pre-Madonna fits if I didn't buy at least one."

" LOL you are so right. I think someone is having a show tonight, want to grab Fire and go? I mean at least she can drive us there, while Remus and Severus are researching in the library."

" I dunno, I was thinking of going to see Sensei, I mean I haven't seen him in a while, though I kinda just talked to him on the phone about 3 hours ago."

" It's ok Harry, I think I should go home later today anyway. You know how dad gets when I don't spend sometime at home before a kill."

"The same way Remus does when I don't call him while we are at school." Harry laughed. Hermione giggled before waving and leaving the room. Harry sat on the floor and started meditating, how he always starts a work out. The summer was about to start getting interesting.

_**Who will be the first to descend**_

_**Or will we become one?**_


End file.
